bicfandomcom-20200214-history
Backstab:Reclaiming an Outpost
=Reclaiming an Outpost= Assuming you have captured the entire villiage, here is a guided list to control point reclamation. *'F2' - This is not a devestating loss, as it does not have a lot of cover for the defenders. Supports still at the arty strike should look out the window and put a mortar or two on F2 before anyone tries to take it. Even if the arty strike is available, do not put it directly on F2; aim toward the hilly side of it to avoid any stray missiles hitting F3. After the mortars are over, announce the strike and everyone should rush. Snipers should stay in F3's sniping building or at the top of F3's small hill. Assaults, specops, and supports should all rush simultaneously. If the tank should spawn before F2 can be secured, snipers should not hesitate to destroy it; even if there is no one inside it. If the rush is a success, someone should move to all sides of the base, and somone should move to the top of the building there as well. *'F3' - Again, not a terribly devestating loss, but this is a hard little terd to deal with. The best strategy is to form a blocade. Assaults should move the alleys and the villiage side of F3, lie prone, and pick off anyone who turns the corner. Snipers should be in the usual sniping position atop the F2 building; also, when the attack begins, make sure you tell anyone there if someone is coming their way. SpecOps (dubbed the breach team) will lead this charge, as they can be somewhat more silent about their approach. Start by eradicating everyone from the health crate building, but stay in the alley. Another specops and a support should go to the end of the road behind F3, take out anyone at F3, and provide heavy fire support for the breach team. Bream team should move forward to the base. One person should take the flag, one person should go between the sniping building and the F3 hill, and lastly, all assaults should move forward so that you have a clear shot at F3, but don't group up or a single person could take out half the team. *'F4' - This is one you should start getting a bit worried about. Start by setting up a good defensive perimeter. Fortunately, there's only three places people can escape from: the front door, the side courtyard, and off the balcony. All of these can be easily taken care of. At least one .50 cal should stay just off the bridge and monitor the front door and balcony. Assisting the .50 cal, assaults and supports should take cover in alleys, behind vehicles, or near buildings, and an engineer should be close for repairs. One or two specops should take cover in F4's courtyard; one should place C4 a few feet away from the entrance to F4, while the other covers with the SMG. All the while, snipers should take up positions on the F5 balcony and F3's sniping building. Now, for the entry, an assault should quickly clear the bottom floor. After this, the specops guarding the courtyard should move in to defend the bottom floor; do not move from the bottom floor! Assaults should make sure there is no C4 on the ramp. After the ramp is cleared, one assault should poke its head up to clear anyone camping on the top floor. After this is cleared, any more assaults not already guarding something should take up a position on the top floor while a single person goes on the balcony to take the flag. If playing as the MEC, try to get someone on top of the building to help the one taking the flag. This strategy should not be done exactly as I have said all the time; many situations would call for minor changes that could make a major difference. *'F5' - This is quite an easy one to reclaim as there are only two exits, one of which is a practical suicide move to anyone attempting to get escape. Once again, a.50 cal should be used, but this time for the back window. Also, an IFV would be a decent weapon to clear out the building. Do this by hitting every entrance at every angle to completely clear out this building. Assaults should move to the bottom floor (watch out for any defenders to the left of the door), leave a few here to gurad this floor, then proceed to the middle of the ramp. At this point, chuck some grenades down the hall and on the balcony, wait for all grenades to explode, then one person should take the flag, one person go guard the back window hallway, the rest should wait on and in front of the ramp. *'F6' - this is not really a base you should be worried about if you are MEC, just make sure nobody gets to the villiage. Otherwise, this is still an easy repo job. Supports at the arty stike should mercilessly pound F6 with mortars or the arty strike, if available. When the mortars have lifted, send all vehicles to attack the base; there is plenty of open area to accomodate the tanks and should create a death zone to anyone opposed. Only a few assaults and engineers should reclaim F6 as there is a lot of open area (not good if there are snipers.) Send at least one assault into the trenches to make sure nobody is camping, then reclaim F6. ---- Back to Scenarios